Secrets and Betrayed
by Heartless Sora23
Summary: This story based on kingdom hearts series about the organization 13 making a secret plan for Xemnas birthday party.They were not the only ones making the secret plan but is the plan really dark and mysteries.
1. Chapter 1:Surprise and Downfall I

1

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts related Its own by Square Cnix and the setting owned by Disney and Square Cnix and storyline.

Rated Teen 13 up for (Bad language, Bloody Violence, Crude Humor, Nudity)

I just want your opinion on my story I did.

Chapter 1 Surprise and Downfall (Part 1)

Nighttime, After a long day of stealing others hearts in order to rebuild Kingdom Heart's to it's full and utter glory the Organization XIII had decided to settle down for the night. With a nice game of Poker. In a room somewhere in The Castle that Never Was was a large round table with all Thirteen members of the Order surrounding it, One of the Nobodies from that table had spoken up. None other then Axel, The redhead sighed as he knew what would happen next. According to him he knew out of the rest of his comrades that he had the best hand possible, With a smirk and a fiery desire in the Jade eyes of his he slapped his set of cards down onto the table's surface.

"You know what boys? I think I got myself a winner here!" Said Axel as he glanced down at his hand that resembled a Flush, In Poker language.

Saix was pissed after Axel release his hand on the table didn't show any angry into the game because it was the first game of poker Axel give the boys a look on his face and hiding two cards under his ass he laugh a bit and Roxas tickles Axel falls off his chair and Roxas found the sneaky bastard put cards under his ass. Vexen sighed and said to everyone.

"lets start over this time I hope Axel doesn't cheat" Said Vexen and everyone sigh and Luxord shuffle the deck of cards pass them out to every member in the room with the white light dangled above them .Axel takes out his cancer stick snap his fingers raging flames came out and lighten the cancer stick and blows the smoke out of his nose and it was Roxas turn and throws down 4 diamonds and said to everyone.

"I end my turn I didn't cheat? If I did I would show a sigh that I'm cheating so ha."He said in a curious way and puts his feet on the round table. Xemnas looks at him and said

"I think he is cheating right now check his hot sexy ass."Everyone laugh and drop to the ground and Roxas blushes after hearing Xemnas said to him.

The card game ended everyone went to meeting hall and sits down and talks about the big plan against the boss. Marluxia smelling his flower and speaks out the big plan against the boss.

"Alright everyone we are going to have a party for the boss any question."Axel raised his hand and said in stupid way."Are we going to ahhhh watch the boss strip in front of Roxas again."Everyone laugh except Roxas, Roxas gets up and walks out of the room stands outside. Axel feels bad and walks out the door while the group talks about the surprise. Roxas was angry and sick of them making fun of him because of some accident that happen during the New Years and speaks to himself "Why me."he said in sorrow Axel comes behind and hugs him and said to him.

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad but you know it was your fault right?" Roxas looks at Axel and makes a fist and punches Axel in the face and medium spots of blood was on the ground walks away and Axel was laughing and said in a cocky mood. "You wanna fight Roxas so you can get the anger out of your head."Roxas smirk and light surround his hands and draw his two keyblade the wind blows the two members and vanishes in the middle of the dark city.

The members of the organization 13 writes down on a piece of paper what they are going to do for surprise party and each member said Larxene on her paper Raping roxas party puts it in the hat and Vexen writes Math contest party throws it in the hat and the other members did also while the two was missing. The groups sits around in a circle and smiles and Marluxia puts his hands in the hat pulls out the first one and said in a weird mood.

"Someone said a slumber party maybe I'm thinking about it and someone said Fight Club. Ok rule number one never speak about fight club got it.

"Saix raised his hands and said to him,"Uhh what fight club oh shit I break the rule."The group jumps on Saix and beats him up and puts him on a pole butt naked and everyone laughs and leaves him there and Xemnas blow him a kiss and blushes a bit.Xigbar stayed and did something sneaky on Saix. Saix looks at him.

Saix suck his teeth and watches as he shakes the hat. Xigbar takes his gun and fires at Saix hits him in his arm and Saix anger raged out and draw his claymore and said to Xigbar.

"You like shooting at me huh I don't freakin like that you do it again I will rip your sacks off and feed them to someone that likes man private area." Xaldin said in a uncool mood "Hello isn't that little odd don't cha think come on ripping something sperm sack giving it to someone that not cool."

The night was young and the members was sleeping and two warriors battling it out in the city like true uncool man. The echo roared out as the heartless moves away from the raging of two heartless human fighting. Meanwhile Larxene takes a shower and the silent man watches her and blushes and zip down his black hoodie and walks in the shower and scares her. The shadows of the two people in the shower move closer. The speed of the warriors was incredible fast and they clash together and creates a light steam shooting into the air and Axel face was slash by his blade and steps back caught his breathe and said to Roxas.

"What the hell you don't need to go hard on me."He said in a cocky mood and claps his hands and told him come on and walks in a circle the wind raging with fury and anger.

Roxas looks at him and jumps on the rooftop and puts his hood on and gets serious and said to him.

"Listen Axel you shouldn't make fun of me but now the battle will end here and you come on pussy."He yells out and puts his keyblades in the air and said, "COME ON!!" scream out of rage and anger. The flames grew bigger and jumps into the air and puts his hands together and creates a large barrier around the rooftop and his jade eyes was binding with the flames around him.

"Lets go you piece of shit I promise not to go easy on you."Xemnas looks outside and smiles a bit and watches a giant flaming sphere around the rooftop and watches the raging fight scene and laugh in his mind.

_To Be Continued _!

On the Next Chapter: Axel and Roxas battling it out in a flaming match of death is this the really end for Axel or Roxas.


	2. Chapter 2:Surprise and Downfall II

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts related Its own by Square Cnix and the setting owned by Disney and Square Cnix and storyline.

Rated Older Teen 16 up for (Bad language, Bloody Violence, Crude Humor.)

I just want your opinion on my story I did.

Chapters 2 Surprise and Downfall (Part 2)

_Turning Point_

The flames of the sphere raging on and echo of elemental heartless warriors clashing into each other.The light energy burst out of the sphere and creating a heat wave spiral of light shooting into the sky,the city was covered in smoke some of the heartless was seriously hurt and living some died because of the might impact between the two friends of light and flames.Xemnas watching the fight and said to himself,"I want you to kill Roxas,Axel I will reward you with great power."The two warriors yells and the falls to the ground like a crashing meteor impact the earth and there bodies covered in smoke and fear they both was out of breathe and didn't give up.Axel yells and raging flames surround him and Roxas yells and light surround him teleport inside the sphere swiftly moves his body upward and slashes Roxas in the arm and cuts Axel legs, blood came pouring out and Roxas struggle to hit Axel and he kick him side of his jaw drops down leaving the hole into smoke and Axel lands and falls on the ground cough and knowing that he used so much energy,rage in his energy to keep him going.

Roxas crawl out of the hole brutal beaten by Axel and cough up saliva pulls up his keyblade and said to himself,"Come on come on give me strength"Stands up perfectly and walks over to Axel though the smoke and he was gone he gasp and swiftly blocks his attack there energy fix together into a min supernova pushes them back.Saix sense the two warriors beating each other and puts his clothes of and runs towards the fight and Xemnas watches him and smirks and vanishes in front of Saix and told him "Why you wish to help you know you don't need no help now die" He pulls out a crimson lightsaber and points it at Saix."What the hell did you do to Axel!!" Saix screams out with rage and Xemnas replies "I made Axel my little puppet that why he didn't show any sigh during the card game or some special discuss." Saix gasp and said "What the hell,you using Axel to get rid of Roxas I know your using him but why Axel."Xemnas shakes his head and said "Because I want to kill all of you and take kingdom hearts" Saix laughs and said to counter his reply "Well our surprise was to attack you head on get ready to face the wrath of a beast."

Roxas slides across the rooftop and stands strong and Axel tired to grab him and moves at light of speed and kicks Axel in his back and falls down faceplant.The ground was heating up and lava burst out of the ground and Axel weapon shots out large fire ball targeting Roxas, jumps into the air and threw his keyblade at him and runs towards him and grabs the second and fires a light beam at him and said "Axel now I know your being used against Xemnas."Axel eyes was covered in rage"Lier" He's smirks and Roxas runs at him and speed of light slashing Axel every part of his body and throws him in the air and dashes next to him,swiftly moves his keyblades strikes him until he couldn't take anymore and downwards slashes him down and crashing down like a bright meteor hitting the ground with a large shockwave. The speed of the impact ended Axel but he was still breathing and keyblades falls down and crashes down awhile.He struggles to stand up and looks at his Best Friend Axel and stands up as while and shakes his partner hand and started to know a feeling in his mind.

Roxas ans Axel finishes the fight and Axel realize something "I w...as use...d w...hy." He said sorrow and drops to the ground.Roxas smiles and he finally realize it and drops to the floor fainted the battle was over the flaming barrier broke and all of the members stand next to Saix thousands of heartless appeared next to Xemnas and charges at the members and they said together "United we stand strong."They rushed in and fought the heartless and Marluix was the only one watching the fools fall into his trap and he was working with Xemnas the whole time. They defeated them and flowers falls from the sky appears next to Xemnas there was Marluix crosses his arms and laughs "You stupid fool never learn do you I was working with the boss the whole time and now Roxas is almost died and Axel.Look my plan was sample to trick you and put your ideas in the hat I put my own idea in the hat and I blame it on Saix I red the wrong thing".Saix repeated quickly"you trick me" and Marluix said "Yes Hmph" Vexen said "That bastard and Xemnas idea was to kill Axel and Roxas."Saix grew anger and grounds cracks and roars out and said in fear and rage,"Xemnas your fucking mine!"

_To Be Concluded!_

Next Chapter! the members know about the secret plan Grateful Assassin and Boss made up and now

Roxas and Axel are beaten to death by each other now the beast is out of his cage the war begins between

(Organization 10 V.S Grateful Assassin And Supreme)

_End and the Beginning_


End file.
